


Hunter, Hunted

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Officer Altius has been studying this killer for weeks, and today is the final confrontation.





	Hunter, Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



Crowe kicked in the door, her flashlight sweeping the darkened space. “Police! Show yourself!” She'd spent weeks tracking this killer, and she was convinced this was the right place. A warehouse just south of town - the rest of the force had been convinced she was wrong, and she'd even let her partner wait in the car. But she trusted her gut, and pushed her way into the gloomy, echoing space.

It was dim in the fading light of late afternoon. The melting snow made damp trickles along the concrete floor. And the large, metal-walled room was silent - so quiet that Crowe started to second-guess herself. All she could hear was her own breathing, and she began to wonder if she'd been wrong after all.

Crowe started mentally running through all the evidence, all the analysis she'd done to lead her here, and wondering if she'd put a foot wrong somewhere. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when a woman stepped out of the shadows. Her heels clicked as she took two slow steps and then stopped.

Over in the corner, the light coming through the windows just illuminated the features on one side of her face. Slanted eyebrows with more than a hint of fierceness, almond-shaped eyes, and a pointed chin, which was currently tilted down at Crowe in amusement. If this was her perp, she was a damned beautiful one. Crowe dismissed the thought as soon as it formed, while also trying to ignore the fact that she was assessing whether the woman's hair was truly a silvery color, or whether it was a trick of the light.

“Well, hello there.” The woman crossed her arms and swayed her hips in challenge. “If I'd known they would send the prettiest member of the police force to find me, I'd have been sloppy with my kills on purpose.” Her voice was low and rasped a bit, and Crowe tightened her grip on her flashlight.

The woman just laughed, deep and long, and the sound of it sent chills down Crowe’s spine. She blinked, and the woman was on her in a moment as the flashlight clattered to the floor. Crowe felt her back slam into the woman's front, and she clasped Crowe to her chest. Her free hand held Crowe’s chin, twisting it to the side. She used the couple of extra inches she had in height to cast a gaze down Crowe’s body, eyes flicking over her skin and the curves that were pressed so close to her own.

 _What the fuck?_ Crowe’s dazed mind tried to make sense of the situation; how in the hell had one person moved a hundred yards before she'd had time to even take a breath? Her next breath rasped a little, and she twisted in the woman's grasp. She was strong - too strong. It wasn't normal, and Crowe felt dizzy.

“What are you playing at, little bird? Do you think there's any way you'd be here if I didn't want you to be?” The words were calm and quiet as she traced one scarlet-tipped finger down the side of Crowe’s neck.

Crowe’s eyes widened, and she felt the grip on her loosen just barely. She pulled away, grabbing her handgun and unlocking the safety as she trotted several steps away. “Keep your hands off me.” She felt flushed, and her heart was pounding. She cursed herself a little for the way the words came out all breathless.

Another mocking, derisive laugh from crimson lips in response. “Does that have _silver bullets_ in it, perhaps?” She followed Crowe and wandered closer, a bit of a swagger in her otherwise controlled movements. Crowe made a tight turn, keeping her in the weapon’s sight, and green-grey eyes watched her with eager, predatory interest.

Careless despite the weapon pointed at her, the woman advanced on Crowe in slow, measured steps. Remembering the speed with which she'd been overtaken, Crowe tried to keep the woman in front of her.

She walked directly toward Crowe, not slowing or speeding up, seemingly indifferent to the pistol pointed at her heart. “You won't shoot me. Will you?” Her head tipped, studying Crowe with interest. “Don't you want to _know_?”

“Know what?” Crowe leveled her chin at the woman, and suddenly several things happened at the same time. The woman darted forward, Crowe fired a shot, the gun clattered to the floor, and she found herself pressed against a cold metal corrugated wall. She could have sworn it was further away.

Cold, firm, hands pushed her shoulders back and teased inside her collar. Crowe squirmed and fought, but the woman’s grip was like iron. The fingers that caressed her skin was cold. Before she could think to kick out to try to free herself, Crowe’s entire body was pressed back against the steel wall, and hips ground firmly into her own. The strange woman chuckled low again. Crowe struggled to catch a breath, and those fingers grazed her skin again. She turned her head to the side to escape, to no avail.

“Don't you want to know what happened to all the others? All those photographs you've been hanging on your wall?”

Crowe turned a furious gaze up to meet amused eyes, but stayed silent.

“Tenacious as well as beautiful. For that, I'll give you something I don't usually hand out for free.”

The smallest gust of a breath swept over Crowe’s jaw, and she felt a sharp prick of pain at her neck. Before she could react or turn her attention to what it was, a distracting wave of warmth swept through her body. She felt a thought form in her mind, though it hadn't been spoken aloud.

 _Her name is Aranea_ was the last thought Crowe had before everything dissolved into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> For Xylianna!


End file.
